A Woman's Scorn
by To.Be.Indeed
Summary: Katara is a sweet, lovely girl full of love and happiness. Just don't make her mad. She can be a murderous, bloodthirsty girl too.


This was a one nighter and a sort of superfluous (yeah, I said superfluous) idea. It's just that too often are there fics that depict characters like Katara and Toph as being weak, when really they're bad ass. Woah, look at that, I used superfluous and bad ass within a sentence of each other.

Disclaimer: I totally disclaim AtLA...

* * *

Katara knelt over Aang as he lay on the cold forest floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision, but there was no denying what she saw. There was a trail of blood seeping out of his mouth and she wiped it off, letting out a single, mournful sob. She gathered him up in her arms, crying harder with every breath. She wanted to run her magic water over him, to make him all better, to make it all go away, but she knew it to be futile. "Well, aren't you a cutie!" proclaimed a Fire Nation soldier standing a few feet in front of them. Katara looked up; there were five of them, the Rough Rhinos. This couldn't be happening, how could they have ambushed them so easily? Sokka and Toph had disappeared already; she was alone.

Out of the overbearing sadness, the infinite mortification, she could feel something new arising in her. One of the soldiers wielding a long pole with a thick blade at the end of it walked around behind the girl. "She _is _a pretty one." He grabbed her by the ponytail, jerking her head back. It was coming up stronger now, like a tidal wave. It was a feeling the likes of which she had never experienced, more than anger, more than fear – bloodlust. Tears were now coming out in a steady stream and she gritted her teeth. "What do you think we should do with her?" he asked, a disgusting smile forming on his face. With one, quick motion, Katara bent all the water out of her satchel and spun around, sending a solid spike of ice right through his stomach.

She looked up at him to see the beginnings of blood dripping down his chin. He fell over dumbly, releasing the girl's hair. "Well, don't just stand there! Get her!" shouted the lead member of the group. Katara reacted quickly, bending her water back to her a preparing for their attack. Immediately, three flaming arrows were sent careening towards her; she blocked them with a shield of ice and then melted it, dropping them to the ground. From the other direction came four sticks of dynamite that she water whipped back at the user. He managed to roll out of the way in time, but the explosion created a smoke cloud that obscured both him and the darker man with the dual ball and chain beside him.

The leader jumped at Katara with a spinning fire kick. She dodged, rolling under the attack and looping a rope of water around his supporting leg. With a heave he was sent to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the archer nock three more arrows. She replaced her water in her bag and dived into the smoke cloud behind her, landing beside the masked soldier. Through the darkness, the girl could see him raise another lit explosive above his head. A moment later, blood splashed on her face as an arrow penetrated his fist. Katara pushed him away with a blast of water from her satchel.

Beyond the cloud, she heard his yell, first with pain, then with fear as he realized that his fate was sealed. The explosion was mortifying, but there was no time to spare: the darkest member of the team swung his weapon at her, clearing away the smoke in front of him. Katara was determined not to loose this fight, for Aang. She could smell it now, water in the distance. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she sprang away from her assailant, dashing for the source of the smell. Another arrow sang through the air and nailed her ponytail to a tree. She yanked it hard and it came loose, undoing the knot. She continued to run at a breakneck speed through the forest until she came to a small clearing marked by the bend of a small stream not twenty yards from a steep ravine.

The remaining soldiers arrived at the clearing, welcomed by a surprisingly placid face. For a moment, they just stared each other down, waiting for someone to move. Katara moved first. Throwing her arms up in the air, a huge wave erupted from the stream. It crashed down on the soldiers, knocking the archer and the leader off of their feet. The third warrior, however, took the wave head on, cutting through it and charging the girl. As he began to swing his weapon with intricate movements, Katara unleashed a blast of water at a calculated moment. His arms froze, causing the chain to whiplash and begin to wrap itself around the soldier. He began to scream as he realized their course; the upper ball swung around his shoulders, up in front of his face – he stopped screaming.

The others were just getting back on their feet as the dark-skinned soldier fell to the ground. Katara bent an orb of water around herself, extending tentacles from various points, much like an octopus. The archer was drawing close, sending a rainstorm of arrows at the girl. She deflected every one, using her tentacles with trained precision. When he was close enough, the archer jumped into the air and drew an arrow with the obvious intent of dropping down on the girl. His attack was stopped short, however, as Katara gripped his ankle with a tentacle, flinging him out at the stream.

Once submerged, the girl dropped her octopus shield and threw out her hands, freezing the top layer of the stream and cutting the archer off from the outside world. She watched him hungrily as his lungs filled with water. Her face contorted with anger and sadness and disgust as she saw the very life drain out of him. A fiery foot crashed into the side of her head. The girl hit the ground hard; she tasted blood on her lip. As she tried to stand, the final soldier jumped on top of her in a blind rage. They rolled, arm over arm until they hit the edge of the ravine, and then they rolled some more, all the way down to the bottom.

For a moment, they just lay there, ragged, bloody, and panting. Katara got up before her adversary and reached for her satchel – but it was nowhere to be found. She must have lost it somewhere up the hillside. The man started to laugh as he slowly got to his feet, "Looks like you're out of water." He looked directly into her eyes with pure malice, "And out of time." It was over, there was nothing left for her to do. Tears began to well up in her eyes again, _Aang, _she thought, _I'll do it for Aang._

She put her arms in the air. "What are you doing?" the soldier said slowly, lowering himself into a stance. She began to move her arms slowly up and down, _push and pull the water,_ she thought, remembering the first time she and Aang practiced together, _push and pull_. The man's eyes began to bulge and he started sweating profusely. "Stop it!" he shouted as the sweat began collecting in a ball a foot or two above his head. More and more the liquids began to seep from his body and he faltered more wildly. His breath grew dry and hoarse; he fell to his knees, "No…" It was a dead man's plea. Finally, his skin drew taught and his eyes rolled back in his head with one arm extended in a final desperate attempt to save his life. The water above him solidified into ice – and came crashing down on him.

Katara now too fell on her knees. A morbid wind disturbed the sandy remains of what was once a proud soldier. There were no more tears for her to shed; she did not have it in her to do anymore. She fell back on the hard earth and closed her eyes. _Hell hath no fury to a woman's scorn._

_

* * *

_

A/N To be honest, this is my first fic. Go ahead and flame me if you want, some of them are downright hilarious. Oh, and the moral of the story is: Don't F!#ck with Katara, 'cause she'll f!#ckin' kill you. Or something like that...

A/N Also, if you didn't like the premise because that's not what the phrase means by that, I know, but I don't want to keep working on this and it was the best one I could come up with.


End file.
